Meaning Something
by InfiniteHorizons
Summary: Bad Wolf, the last of the Time Lords, has lived on her own ever since the Time War. She meets a doctor named John Tyler who changes that. Her and her companion, John, travel throughout all of time and space saving the universe. This is their story. First in the My Life series.
1. John

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Welcome to the My Life series. I love having Rose as the Time Lord and the Doctor as the companion. Rose is not Rose yet, so to speak. She's in an earlier regeneration which has a description in the story. This is the only chapter that is going to be a complete episode just because I usually have really short prologues and I needed to break that streak. That being said, this should be updated once a week, if not more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John stifled a yawn as he rose from his bed for the day. He sighed and began another normal, uneventful day. To say today was uneventful was an overstatement. He hopped on bus 11 like every other day. Walking in to the hospital and greeted the other workers who either ignored him or snapped at him. The day passed with a variety of different patients. When he was finally leaving work his phone rang.

"John!" The voice over the phone said.

"Evan." John said back.

"Listen, could you please pick up a dress for Stephanie? I'll pay you back tomorrow and I really need it." Evan pleaded. John pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why does Stephanie need a dress?" He asked.

"Some dance she's having at her school. Please, John. I don't fancy being killed by my little sister." Evan replied.

"I don't even know what would look good." John argued.

"Just pick something pink and short, she'll love it." Evan said. Before John could respond he spoke again. "Thanks so much, I knew I could count on you." With that, Evan hung up. John sighed and continued to the nearest clothes store. He walked in and made his way to the girl's section. After a few minutes of looking he pulled out a short, dark pink dress that had a strap on one side with sparkles.

"Very Stephanie." John muttered. He proceeded to the check out. He waited a few minutes but nobody came. "Hello?" He called out. "Anybody here?" He called again. Once again he was met with no reply. He began searching the store. He was about to give up when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a mannequin standing there. Another mannequin was standing behind him. He backed away from them going further into the store. He saw more movement and turned to it. A group of mannequins were standing before him. "Very funny, you can stop now." John said. The mannequins began moving toward him. John was slowly backing away. "Stop." He tried again. He continued to back away until his back hit a wall. The closest mannequin raised its hand. John squeezed his eyes shut, unsure what to expect. A small hand slipped into his.

"Run." A woman's voice said. The hand tugged him away from the mannequins towards the service elevator. The woman threw herself and John into the elevator. She pulled out a small, metal tube. She pressed a button and pointed it at the panel in the elevator. A small buzzing emitted while sparks flew from the panel and the door closed. A mannequin reached in at them, stopping the door from fully closing. The woman pulled at the arm until it popped off, closing the elevator. She tossed the arm to him. "Get rid of it, it won't come in handy." She grinned at her pun. John got his first real look at the woman. She was attractive with jet black hair that goes just past her shoulders and steely blue eyes. She wore black jeans that clung to her like a second skin with a black leather jacket strewn over a blue blouse that matches her eyes. Her soldier appearance was complete with the large, black combat boots tied tightly to her feet.

"Who are you?" John asked her. She looked to him for a moment but didn't speak. "Who were they, were they students?" Her brow furrowed.

"Students? Why would they be students?" She questioned. John shrugged.

"I don't know. There were a lot of them and to get that many people to do the same thing, just sounds like students." John suggested. The woman smiled at him.

"Good boy!" She praised. "But no, they weren't students."

"What were they?" John asked again.

"Living, plastic creatures." The woman replied in all seriousness. John gaped at her until the service elevator binged. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "Lucky for us, I've got this." She held up a small controller-like device.

"What's that?" He looked at it.

"It will save us, or you." She pulled him out the nearest door. "Here you are, get going." She turned and ran back into the door. John stared for a minute before shaking it off as a weird occurrence and turning to leave. His head swung back when he heard the door open. The woman's head was peeking out. "I'm Bad Wolf by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm John, John Tyler." He said back to her. She gave him a smile with her tongue peeking out through her teeth.

"Nice to meet you, John Tyler, run for your life." She held up the device and shook it before running back into the building. John took her advice and ran until he felt at a safe distance. He turned back towards the store in time to see the top story of the building explode. He stared at the building a moment until the sirens pulled him out of his reverie. He walked back to his flat and fell straight into a deep sleep. When he awoke the next morning, he called in sick. He didn't want to deal with everyone right after what happened with Bad Wolf. Who was she? Is she okay? What happened yesterday? Before he could even begin to try and answer his own questions he hears a knock at his door. He opened it to the smiling face of Evan.

"What?" John asked him.

"Come on Johnny, don't treat me like a kid." Evan walked past John into his flat. "Did you get the dress?" Evan asked hopefully. Shit.

"I had one but the store blew up before I could buy it." John said seriously.

"Are you kidding?" Evan asked.

"I'm serious." John looked at Evan and sat beside him on his couch.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're okay." Evan smiled. "I'll be dead by tonight, nice knowing you." Evan grumbled.

"Come on, she's not that bad." John tried.

"Stephanie is going to kill me." Evan said. John shook his head and was about to answer when another knock was at his door.

"Who could that be?" John muttered before opening the door. Bad Wolf was standing right in front of him.

"Oh hello John." She smiled cheerfully. "I tracked a signal back to here. I told you to get rid of the arm." She reminded him. "Get rid of it." She turned to walk away before John grabbed her arm. He pulled her into his flat and shut the door. John quickly led her to the living room where Evan was waiting.

"Where'd you get this one, Johnny?" Evan smirked. Bad Wolf glared at him.

"I didn't get her anywhere. She saved my life yesterday." John stated. Evan whistled.

"A beauty and a hero." Evan said. Bad Wolf stood up, clearly annoyed.

"John, if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." She looked John straight in the eyes. "Get rid of it." She turned and walked away.

"Wait!" John called. She was already out the door. "Give me a minute." He said over his shoulder to Evan before grabbing the plastic arm and following her out the door. "Who are you?" He asked when he caught up with her. She took the arm and pointed the metal tube at it. After a second of buzzing she stopped and handed it back.

"It doesn't matter, just forget about me." She shrugged him off and continued in front of him.

"Bad Wolf, that isn't even a name." John said more to himself than to her. "Who are you really?" John tried again.

"Bad Wolf." She answered simply.

"But what's your real name?" He tried.

"Just Bad Wolf." She said.

"Bad Wolf." John breathed.

She smiled brightly and waved, "Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" John snorted. Bad Wolf shrugged.

"Sort of." She said before walking off.

"But who is Bad Wolf?" John tried a new approach. She turned to him and sighed before walking back up to him.

"Do you know what they say about the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid." She took his hand in her own. "The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it, the turn of the Earth." She looked at the ground with a silent intensity almost as if she's studying it. "The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny, little world, and if we let go-" She dropped his hand in a rather dramatic manner. His arm fell limply to the side as he processed the information. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, John Tyler. Go home." He was staring at her as she walked away without looking back. He stood for a moment before turning to go back to his flat. He turned his head back when he heard a wheezing noise but nothing was there. He sighed and continued walking.

"What was that about?" Evan asked when John came back. John shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." John muttered. Evan smirked.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Evan began. John cut him off.

"She is not my girlfriend." John said irritated. "She saved my life, that's it." Evan held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. I'm going to go get Stephanie her dress. I'll see you later though." Evan waved and left. John immediately went to his computer and searched online. He first searched for 'Bad Wolf'. After coming up short he tried 'Bad Wolf and living plastic'. Once again it failed. He tried to think back to something he might have noticed. The only thing he could think of that was strange was the blue box. It was there when she walked away but when he turned back it was gone. He tried 'Bad Wolf and blue box'. A page came up with a blurry picture of her saying, "Have you seen her?" Perfect. John called the number the man had on the website. They decided to meet up at his house. Evan wouldn't let John go without him since he thought this man was going to be a murderer. John heard the guy's theories but eventually decided the man was crazy for thinking she was an alien so he went back to Evan's car.

"He was a complete nutter." John commented when he got in the car. "I'm feeling a bit hungry. Let's go get some pizza before you go get the dress."

"Pizza." Evan responded simply. John raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, pizza." John confirmed.

"Pizza." Evan said again before heading to the nearest restaurant. They were quickly shown to a seat where John continued on the conversation.

"Anyways, I'd rather just forget about her. I mean, I don't really know her. I guess I just thought it was interesting." John shrugged. "Have you told Stephanie you haven't got a dress yet?" John asked.

"How did you meet Bad Wolf?" Evan asked.

"I told you, she saved me. I'd rather not talk about this right now." John said. A waitress came behind John.

"Champagne?" She held up a bottle. John and Evan didn't look at her as they continued talking.

"That isn't ours." John said. "You should be worrying about that dress. Stephanie gives slaps from hell."

"Where did you last see her?" Evan questioned further. The waitress moved behind Evan now.

"Champagne?" She tried again. Evan and John waved her off while still not looking at her.

"It doesn't matter." John shrugged Evan off. Evan reached out and held his arm firmly.

"Doesn't anybody want this?" The waitress asked from her spot behind John. Finally they both looked up.

"Bad Wolf?" John asked.

"Don't mind me, just giving a toast." She smiled sweetly as she shook the bottle. She popped the cork which flew straight into Evan's forehead. His face distorted a moment before he spit the cork out. Evan stood up abruptly and tried to lunge for Bad Wolf. She dodged him and jumped on his back, pulling at his head. John watched in shock for a minute before jumping up and hitting the fire alarm.

"Everybody out!" John yelled. He looked over in time to see Bad Wolf carrying Evan's head and running toward him.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." The head said. The body was running around causing chaos.

"Come on, let's go!" Bad Wolf grabbed John's hand and pulled him out into the back. They ran down a small corridor before exiting into an alley. Bad Wolf quickly pulled out the metal tube and aimed it at the door they exited from. Evan was pounding on the door. John moved towards the gate blocking off the alley.

"It's locked." John looked to Bad Wolf. "Could you use your tube thingy?" John asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." She corrected.

"Well could you?" John asked. She shook her head.

"Let's try in here." She said as she walked into the blue box. John tried the locked gate a few more times but gave up before running back to the box. He ran inside only to gape and run back outside. He circled the box a few times before running back inside. "Give me a mo." Bad Wolf put the head on the console and hooked up some wires before turning back to John. "The door." She said. John turned and closed the door. "Now then, questions?" She asked cheerfully.

"It's bigger on the inside." John said in a daze.

"Yes." Bad Wolf nodded.

"It's alien?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bad Wolf dragged the word out.

"Are you alien?" He asked with only a slight hesitation.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'. After a second of him staring at her she asked, "That alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." He cleared his throat. "That's great." He sounded like he was still in a daze as he examined the console.

"This is the TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for time and relative dimensions in space. It's my ship." She said.

"Can't Evan get through the door?" He asked. She shook her head.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Kong couldn't get through that door, and believe me they've tried." She stated. John looked around unsure of what to do.

"Um, Evan's melting." He commented.

"What?" Bad Wolf turned to where the head was melting. "Oh no, no, no, no." She ran around the console franticly with a new speed. The TARDIS lurched forward a few times before stopping.

"What's it doing?" John asked.

"She brought us as close to the signal as she could before the head melted." Bad Wolf explained. She moved to the door.

"No, don't. The rest of it's still out there." John argued. He stopped when he walked out in a different location. "What happened? Did the TARDIS fly?"

"We disappeared there and reappeared here." Bad Wolf said simply.

"What about the rest of that thing." John gestured wildly to where the head of Evan was. "Won't it hurt other people?"

"No, it melted with the head." She replied.

"What am I going to tell Stephanie?" He looked upset.

"Stephanie?" Bad Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"His sister, they're all each other have. He takes care of her. She's going to be devastated." He moved his aim towards the ground.

"I don't know." Bad Wolf said. "He may be alive, I'm not sure though." She tried.

"Really?" John asked hopefully. She shrugged.

"It won't matter if we don't find the transmitter." She said.

"Well what does it look like?" He asked.

"Big, round, and somewhere near here." She replied. He looked over her shoulder at the London Eye.

"How can something that big hide in a city this small, it must be completely invisible." She commented. He nodded towards the London Eye. She turned to it and turned back. "What?" She asked. He nodded again. She looked towards it again. "What?" She asked. She did a quick double take. "Oh." It dawned on her. "Fantastic!" She cheered. They made their way towards the London Eye.

"So what does it want with us?" John questioned.

"To take destroy everybody and take your resources." She replied nonchalantly.

"Why does it hate us?" He asked.

"It doesn't, it loves you. You guys with your toxins and dioxins." She muttered.

"How do we stop it." He asked. Bad Wolf pulled out a vile of a blue substance.

"Anti-plastic." She said happily.

"Anti-plastic?" John nodded. "Okay so how does this work then, the invasion I mean?"

"Imagine it, everything plastic coming to life; wires, phones, cars-"

"Breast implants." John added. Bad Wolf flashed him a grin.

"It's going to be under the transmitter. We need a way down there." She said. John ran ahead of her and opened the top to a manhole. "That'll do." She smiled at him which he happily returned. "Let's go." They both climbed down the ladder as quickly as they could. Bad Wolf took one step in front of John. "I wish to address the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The large vat with the orange and yellow glow made a growling noise. "Thank you, might I have permission to approach?" The vat once again growled. Bad Wolf stepped forward. John looked up and saw Evan tied up.

"Evan, it's me! Evan!" John jumped up and ran to his friend. Evan pulled John towards him.

"That thing, it can talk. John, it can talk!" Evan was grabbing at John. He had a worried look on his face.

"I know, it's alright." He looked up to Bad Wolf. "They kept him alive." He exclaimed. She shot him a glance.

"It always was a possibility." She smiled slightly before turning her attention back to the vat. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The vat growled. "Great! If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, you shunt off?" John smiled at that. The vat formed an angry face and growled even louder. "Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." A louder growl came. "I am talking!" The Wolf yelled back. "This planet is just starting. These tiny little people have only just learned how to walk, but they are capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf, please, just go." She finished softly. Evan pulled John back with him when two plastic mannequins grabbed onto Bad Wolf's arms. They held her as she fought. One of them reached into her jacket and pulled out the vial of anti-plastic. "I wasn't going to use it!" Bad Wolf cried. "It was just an assurance." The vat once again growled. "What do you mean?" She asked. Her voice was slightly strained. Bad Wolf turned her attention to the back of the room where a door slid open to reveal her TARDIS. "No, no, honestly, no." The vat growled again. "Yes that's my ship." The vat continued to growl. "That's not true. I was there, I fought in the war. I couldn't save your world, I couldn't save any of them!" Bad Wolf cried. Her voice sounded like a mix between anguish and anger. John wondered what could make somebody who seems so sure, seem so lost.

"What's it doing?" John called.

"It's terrified, it's going to the final stage and starting the invasion." She yelled to him. "John, take Evan and get out. Just get out now while you can." John stared at her in disbelief. Evan pulled on John's jacket.

"John, come on, let's go." Evan pulled John with more force causing him to stumble. John looked up to see an axe perched against the wall. He turned once more to Bad Wolf who was still struggling with the mannequins. He grabbed the axe and started hitting the chain.

"I've got the most boring routine in the world but you know what I haven't got, adventure. And you know what? I need some of that." He smiled manically before grabbing the chain he freed. He held on and he swung into the mannequins. They went flying into the vat with the anti-plastic. He swung back into Bad Wolf's arms. She gave him a small hug.

"Now we're in trouble." She grinned before running up the stairs to where Evan was. "Come on, in now." She pushed Evan and John into the TARDIS. John held onto one of the coral struts and prompted the terrified Evan to do the same. Bad Wolf ran around the console hitting random buttons. After a minute she stopped and pointed to the door. Evan bolted out the first chance he got while John followed slower. They were in an alley close to John's flat. Bad Wolf stopped at the entrance of the TARDIS. "Nestene Consciousness? Easy!" She snapped her fingers. John grinned.

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." He replied in a teasing manner. She sobered.

"Yes, I would, thank you." John smiled at her. Evan whimpered by him. "I should get going unless… I don't know, you could always come with me. She's more than a London hopper, anywhere in the universe." She said in a hopeful tone. John wanted to go with her so badly.

"Don't, she's a-a thing." Evan stated. She looked at him sternly.

"He's not invited." She said. "So what'd you say?" She asked hopefully. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure. He really wants to go but he can't just leave his responsibilities.

"Yeah, I can't." He says quickly. He didn't miss the disappointment on her face. "Someone's got to take care of him." He pointed to Evan. "Besides, I don't think my mom would appreciate just up and leaving without warning." She gave a small smile.

"See you around." She said quietly before walking back into the TARDIS. As soon as she left he regretted it. He turned back towards the entrance of the alley.

"Come on." He said and grabbed Evan's arm, leading him out.

* * *

Bad Wolf was staring at the console. "I told you old girl." She said. The TARDIS hummed in her head. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go to some other planet for a change. You enjoy Earth far too much." The TARDIS hummed in amusement at her Thief and took them to another planet. "Where's this?" Bad Wolf asked. She skipped out of the TARDIS into the outskirts of a town. The town looked identical to a town you'd see in a Western film. She walked around for a little bit and ended up in the bar. She ordered a drink knowing it wouldn't help any. She really wished John would've come. She may not admit it but she was lonely. She sighed and made to get out of her seat. A small letter sat in front of her. It said, "You forgot to mention the most important bit, she also travels in time." Bad Wolf stared at the letter for a moment. She took off back to the TARDIS quick as she could. "Old girl, we forgot to mention you travel in time." She said excitedly. The TARDIS hummed with hope for her little Thief. She quickly materialized them on Earth only seconds after they left.

* * *

Bad Wolf popped her head out. "Did I mention, she also travels in time?" She smiled with her tongue in between her teeth and arched an eyebrow. John turned to Evan.

"I'll see you around; tell mom I'll be back soon." John smiled and ran into the TARDIS where Bad Wolf was grinning. He shut the door after him while Bad Wolf got them into the Time Vortex.

"Welcome aboard." Bad Wolf smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! I tried to keep some of the lines in the episode but not all. This is the only chapter that will be this close to an episode. The other chapters will not be nearly as similar. I hope you liked this and more will come shortly! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The End of the World Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Hello! This is an interlude mixed with the start of a rewrite to 'The End of the World'. It's not going to be word for word because I feel like having Rose as the Time Lady and Ten as the companion would definitely change events.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"__I'll see you around; tell mom I'll be back soon." John smiled and ran into the TARDIS where Bad Wolf was grinning. He shut the door after him while Bad Wolf got them into the Time Vortex._

_"__Welcome aboard." Bad Wolf smiled._

John smiled at her. He never thought he would get the chance to travel the universe.

"First things first, we need to get you a room." Bad Wolf said.

"Really? I thought you'd be the type to just throw us into the next adventure without worrying about sleep." John replied. Bad Wolf laughed.

"I am usually but since you're a little human I have to make sure you get your beauty sleep." Bad Wolf gave him a tongue-touched grin.

"You don't sleep?" He asked.

"No, I do, just not nearly as much as you. You'd sleep your life away if you were given the chance." John opened his mouth to retort but Bad Wolf cut him off. "Anyways let's get you a room pretty boy." She started walking down the hall.

"Oi, pretty boy?" John squeaked. Bad Wolf laughed at his expression leading him through the halls. She abruptly stopped causing him to run into her. "Why'd you stop?" He asked. She turned to face him.

"Well I need to know what you want for a room." She said.

"Huh?" She let out a sigh.

"You know things like colors or styles." He nodded.

"Okay, um, how does it work?" He asked.

"Just think of what you want and open that door." She pointed to a plain white door. "It'll change when the TARDIS sees whatever you want. Mind you, it might not be exactly how you want it, especially if she doesn't like you." John looked at her disbelieving for a minute but her expression was one of absolute truth. He put his hand on the doorknob and thought of a light blue room with dark wooden furniture. He made a simple request so he doesn't push his luck with the TARDIS. When he opens the door he sees a room exactly how he envisioned it. Even the door changed to a dark oak with engravings.

"What do these mean?" John asked as he fingered the engravings.

"It's your name." Bad Wolf answered.

"In what language?" He asked.

"Mine." Bad Wolf whispered. John turned his gaze to her. They looked at one another for a moment before she turned away. "Right, well, get some rest." She took off down the hall in quick manner. John sighed. He had a feeling that Bad Wolf isn't going to easily open up to him. Shrugging it off as an alien thing he entered his room. He could worry about it in the morning, right now he needed sleep.

John woke up hours later. He got up then realized he didn't know where the kitchen was. He threw on a pair of jeans and a polo that the TARDIS provided. He walked around the corridors for a while before he finally found the kitchen. Bad Wolf was in there nursing a cup of tea.

"Good morning." John smiled at her.

"Morning." She answered. She set down her cup of tea. "Took you long enough." She said with a tongue-touched grin. He decided that he loved that smile. John ignored the comment and got himself breakfast. Bad Wolf quickly put her stuff away. "I'll meet you in the console room when you're ready." She said.

"Where's that?" He asked sheepishly. She laughed a little.

"Just continue down the hall and take the first left. Walk down three doors before taking a right." She answered.

"Thanks." He smiled. She returned a small smile before walking off. John sighed and continued eating his breakfast. He knew something was wrong with Bad Wolf. She was sad, lonely even. She needed somebody but she wouldn't let anybody in. This amazing, beautiful, strong, brilliant woman was broken and needed somebody. He didn't even want to imagine what could break somebody like her. He did, however, want to imagine that he could be somebody she could trust. He quickly finished his meal and made his way to the console room. Bad Wolf was under a bundle of wires tinkering with the sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Bad Wolf?" John called. She shoved the wires out of the way and pocketed the sonic screwdriver.

"You ready?" She grinned manically. John smiled back at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. She started pushing buttons on the console.

"So where to first? Past or future? Planet or satellite?" She asked. John thought about it for a minute. He honestly didn't know how time travel worked so he was a little afraid of messing with the past. After a moments hesitance he answered.

"Future." He stated. She smiled.

"How far?" He thought about it.

"Whatever is most exciting." He said. She stood at the console mulling over her options. She could take him to see the new Roman Empire. Maybe he'd like to see Earth's first full scale invasion. Then a thought hit her.

"I've got just the place." She said. John looked to her.

"When?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Just wait and see." She said excitedly. John let out a little chuckle at her childlike behavior. Bad Wolf quickly set the coordinates and began on the dematerialization sequence. After a few tremors the TARDIS landed with a final thud. "First thing's first." Bad Wolf started. "Rule one is no wandering off." She looked straight at him. He gave a sheepish smile. "Second is when I say run, you run." He nodded. "Other than that, I don't really care." She gave him another tongue-touched grin causing him to giggle. Bad Wolf held out a hand to signal him to open the doors. He hesitantly opened the doors. Outside was a large room with a window. The window had a view of Earth and the sun, which was much closer than normal.

"Where are we?" John breathed. Bad Wolf smiled slowly.

"We are in orbit around Earth and about to witness the end of Earth." She said softly.

"O-okay." John didn't know what to think. He understood that Earth was going to end eventually but he didn't know how he felt about watching it.

"This way." Bad Wolf started walking towards a door. John followed closely behind. An alien was walking towards them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked sharply. Bad Wolf flipped out a piece of paper bound in leather. "My apologies, Bad Wolf. We will announce your arrival at once." The man walked away.

"What was that?" John asked gaping.

"Psychic paper." She threw him the psychic paper. "Shows them what you want them to see." John looked down at it and blushed. He looked back up at Bad Wolf and hoped she didn't see what he was seeing. He wasn't sure if Bad Wolf would appreciate him thinking about how interesting, beautiful, and brilliant she was. He quickly slammed the leather down and threw it back at her. She caught it and pocketed it, much to John's relief. He was dimly aware of somebody saying their names over an intercom as Bad Wolf led them towards the observation deck. He was staring in wonder at everything they passed. She led them to the front of the observation deck.

"We just have to wait for everyone else to arrive." She explained.

"Everyone else?" He asked. She nodded.

"The rich coming to watch the Earth get destroyed." She laughed a little.

"What about everybody on Earth?" He asked suddenly. He didn't think of the people that lived there. She shook her head.

"You moved out. It's empty, has been for a while." She responded.

"So there are no more humans?"

"There are, they just aren't from Earth anymore." She said. He nodded as he processed this information. The Steward started announcing the arrival of different people. It took him a moment to get over the shock of seeing each of the different aliens as they entered. The treelike people walked over to them. The leader, Jabe, presented a gift in which Bad Wolf returned with a strand of her hair. She smiled sweetly to them before turning to John. "How are you holding up?" She asked. He sighed.

"I'm not sure, it's a lot to take in. It's… different." He said. Bad Wolf nodded.

"Tell me if it gets too overwhelming. We can leave whenever you'd like." She smiled softly to him. He couldn't help but smile back. They continued on receiving different gifts from the other guests. John thought it was strange but he couldn't help but enjoy it. Bad Wolf was off talking to Jabe and the other trees. He looked around but found that he didn't know who to talk to. He tried talking to a few people but didn't say much. Eventually he gave up on being social and left for a different observation deck. He sat and watched the Earth alone for a while before Bad Wolf joined him. "Hello." She smiled softly. He looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hello." He replied.

"You okay?" She asked tentatively. John nodded.

"Yeah, 'm fine." He answered. "It's just strange y' know. I was just thinking that my mom and Evan, they're gone. Right now, they're gone." Bad Wolf put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I see your phone?" She asked. He looked at her in confusion but pulled out his black phone. Bad Wolf pulled out the battery and soniced it before returning it to him. "Try calling your mom." She said. He stared at her but dialed him mom's number all the same.

"John!" Jackie's voice yelled happily over the phone.

"Hey, mom." He smiled.

"Where are you?" She asked. He shook his head, still smiling.

"Um, don't worry about it. I'm with a friend. I'll see you later, alright." He didn't wait for a response, just ended the call. "Thank you." He said sincerely to Bad Wolf. She shrugged.

"It's no problem, just a little jiggery pokery." He laughed.

"Jiggery pokery?" She stuck out her tongue at him. They sat in silence for a minute. He was staring out at the Earth. "So, you said you're an alien." Bad Wolf nodded. "What planet are you from?" He asked. He noticed how she tensed up and her mood sobered instantly.

"Oh, everywhere really." She dismissed the question. He was going to try to ask for more information but he decided it better not to test his luck. He could tell it was a touchy subject for her and despite his curiosity; he could wait until she was ready to open up. She stood up abruptly. "You ready to go back to the observation deck?" He nodded and stood up. Before he could change his mind he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Thank you, for everything." He said into her hair. He could feel her smile against the crook of his neck before she pulled back.

"You're welcome!" She said happily. "Now are you ready to watch the end of the Earth."

"I suppose." He answered. She held out her hand to him which he happily took into his own. They walked side by side back to the observation deck missing the metal ball that opened up and released a metallic spider.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I tried to use different phrases so it wouldn't be exactly the same. Also, I tried to make Bad Wolf more like Rose by being compassionate and understanding of what John was going through. I have the parts for this story. They are: 1. John End of the World 3. The New Roman Empire 4. The Unquiet Dead 5. Monsters of Edipen 6. Aliens of London/World War Three 7. Museums of History 8. Dalek 9. The Long Game 10. Father's Day 11. Spirit of Kyun 12. The Empty Child/ Bad Wolf Dances 13. Heaven's Hell 14. Boomtown 15. Lost 16. Oncoming Storm/ Parting of the Ways. After that's all finished the next story will begin right after and picks up on Season 2. I hope you enjoy this story! I'm excited for what's to come. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The End of the World Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Hello! This is the second and last part to 'The End of the World'. Each of the rewrites will be shorter than the original stories. I've had to change a few things because I don't like when rewrites are word for word.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"__I suppose." He answered. She held out her hand to him which he happily took into his own. They walked side by side back to the observation deck missing the metal ball that opened up and released a metallic spider._

"Earth death in fifteen minutes." Bad Wolf turned her attention to John.

"You sure you're ready?" John nodded.

"Yeah." Bad Wolf gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. Jabe approached Bad Wolf with a look of pity.

"I'm sorry." She put a hand on Bad Wolf's shoulder. At Bad Wolf's questioning glance she spoke again. "I scanned to see what species you are. I truly am sorry." Bad Wolf stiffened and wore a face devoid of emotion. She could feel John's eyes looking at her from behind. She was saved from having to answer when three blue man came inside the room in panic. Bad Wolf approached one and gripped him by the shoulders.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The sun filter is being lowered in the Steward's room." He said in a panic. Bad Wolf sprinted towards the Steward's room with John and Jabe behind. She used her sonic screwdriver to put the sun filter back up. She didn't need to go in to know she had been too late. She turned towards the others with a look of guilt. John noticed the look in her eyes and took her hand. She gave him a half smile and turned to Jabe.

"Do you know where the mainframe computer is?" She asked. Jabe nodded.

"It's near my room, follow me." Jabe led Bad Wolf and John down several different halls until they arrived by a computer looking device. Bad Wolf dropped on one knee and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"What could it be?" John asked. Jabe shrugged.

"I don't understand machinery." She said. John nodded. Bad Wolf continued working in silence for a few more minutes.

"Earth death in ten minutes."

"Got it!" Bad Wolf announced excitedly. "It appears somebody has hacked into the mainframe. We need to get to the air vents on the ship." She jumped up, pulling John and Jabe down a hallway. They walked into a room with several giant fans. Bad Wolf approached a screen on the wall.

"What's that?" John asked. He pointed to a metal spider crawling up one of the walls. Bad Wolf turned her attention to it. She pointed the sonic screwdriver at it causing it to fall.

"This would be our hacker." She grinned manically at John. "Let's find out who it belongs to." She led John and Jabe back to the observation deck. Bad Wolf pulled out the metal spider and once again pointed the sonic screwdriver at it.

"Can I have your attention please?" Jabe said to the other observers. "Somebody onboard has sabotaged this ship and this metal machine can show us who did." Jabe pointed to the spider. Bad Wolf gave it a little push.

"Go on, go home." The metal spider hesitated before making its way towards Cassandra. When she looked down at it, it moved on. It stopped in front of the aliens in black cloaks.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Cassandra spoke over everyone's gasps. Bad Wolf broke into another manic grin.

"That's great, really great." She paused a minute for more effect. "But if you think about it, it's really kind of obvious. The Repeated Meme is just an idea." She walked up to the leader who attempted to hit her. She quickly grabbed the arm and ripped it off. John smiled as he remembered her doing something similar in the elevator. The Repeated Meme all dropped until there were only their cloaks lying on the ground. "Now, go to the real culprit." The metal spider quickly made its way back to Cassandra. She looked at the Bad Wolf with disgust.

"I bet you were the school geek who never got kissed." Cassandra said. "At arms!" The men surrounding her lifted their sprayers.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" Bad Wolf mocked.

"With acid." Cassandra replied coolly. "Oh, and look at that. You're too late, my minions have already hacked into the mainframe and disabled the shields." Cassandra grinned triumphantly. "What's that old Earth saying? Burn, baby, burn." She smirked.

"Why?" John asked. "What could you possibly gain from this?"

"I own shares in each of their rival companies. When they die, their companies do too. I'm more than just a pretty face."

"Not even that." John muttered.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." Bad Wolf spoke in disgust.

"That's stupid though, why sabotage the station when you're still in it?" John asked.

"I know teleports are prohibited but I'm just a sneaky little thing." She smiled before disappearing in a ray of light with her minions.

"How are we going to fix it?" John asked.

"We're going to have to manually shut it down." Bad Wolf replied.

"Well then, don't waste time, Time Lady." Jabe said. Bad Wolf froze for a minute before running off. John stared at her in confusion before following.

"You stay here, I'll get her." John yelled to Jabe. He ran into the room with the air vents. Bad Wolf was looking at the other side of the room before pulling a lever on the right side of the room. The fans slowed but quickly sped back up. "Let me guess, the manual restart is on that side." John pointed to the opposite side of the room. Bad Wolf nodded grimly.

"Earth death in five minutes."

"You go, I'll hold on to the lever." John said.

"Be careful." She said. John smiled.

"I think you're the one that needs to be careful." He nodded in the direction of the fans. She gave him one last tongue touched grin before running to the first fan. John pulled down the lever noticing how warm the metal was. Bad Wolf crossed the first fan before he felt the lever heat up. By the time she crossed the second it was scorching. John scrunched his eyes up and bit his lip to hide the pain. It felt like fire. Bad Wolf turned back and saw John was barely holding on. She looked back to the last fan. She concentrated on her time sense. The Time Lords always knew she was different from the rest of them. She could manipulate time, bend it. No other Time Lord could do what she could. Now that they were gone it was harder. She concentrated as best as she could and walked through. She smiled before remembering John was still in pain and quickly pulled the lever for a restart. The fans slowed down and the shields were reinforced. Bad Wolf quickly made her way back to John. She held his hands in hers.

"I'll fix it when we get back to the TARDIS." She informed him. John smiled slightly through the pain. "Come on, we've got a flap of skin to catch." She gave him a manic grin before walking towards the observation deck. Upon arrival they noticed several of the people had been killed, including Jabe. John could see the look of guilt in Bad Wolf's eyes piling at each person that died. Bad Wolf began pacing.

"What are you doing?" John asked. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm thinking. Oh, am I thinking. I've got so many ideas. Idea number one, in order to teleport in this kind of heat you need a feed. Idea number two, that feed has got to be nearby." Bad Wolf walked over to the ostrich egg and cracked it open revealing a small device. "And if you're as smart as I am you can reverse it."

"Modest as ever." John muttered. He still couldn't help but smile at her. She pulled the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and aimed it at the device in her hands. A second later Cassandra was in front of them.

"You should have seen their faces." Cassandra was laughing before she noticed the room had changed. She plastered on a fake smile. "Congratulations, you have all passed my test. You are free to join the um, human club." Bad Wolf glared at her intensely. A hint of gold was caught in her blue eyes.

"People have died, Cassandra." She informed her. "This isn't a joke." Cassandra frowned.

"That depends on your definition of people and that is enough of a technicality to keep lawyers busy for decades. Take me to court and watch me smile and cry and flutter my-"

"And creak?" John asked.

"And what?" Cassandra looked at him in confusion.

"You're creaking." John pointed out.

"No, no, moisturize me, moisturize me." Cassandra cried. John looked at her with pity. He watched as Bad Wolf stared at her with a hardened expression.

"Do something, we can't just let her die." John said. Bad Wolf shook her head.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." Bad Wolf's voice was determined. John didn't question her further as they watched Cassandra shrivel up and die. Chunks of her flesh flew out at them but they ignored it as they left the room. They ended up in another observation deck. Bad Wolf was watching John intently as he looked at the remnants of Earth fly by.

"Nobody saw it happen, we were all too busy to notice." John said sadly. Bad Wolf nodded. "Let's go." He said. She nodded and walked towards the TARDIS. John was still a little behind her. He saw pain and guilt in her eyes. Something happened to Bad Wolf, something bad. John felt a strange ache in his heart for the lonely alien. When he arrived to the TARDIS, Bad Wolf was running around the console.

"Take the first left, second right, fifth left and follow forward to the end of the corridor. Wait for me in the med bay." John nodded and did as he was told. He walked into the futuristic room. The walls were white with an occasional silver appliance. There were so many different machines that he was unused to seeing. He found it exciting, being a doctor and all. Bad Wolf walked in a few minutes after him. She held out a long, silver machine over his hands. "Dermal regenerator." She answered his unasked question. He watched her as he felt the pain in his hands lessen immensely. She pulled the machine away a few moments later.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled to him.

"No need to thank me." She answered. "Where would you like to go to next?"

"Actually I was hoping I could just go to Earth for a few minutes. After seeing it destroyed it makes me want to visit it." He said. She nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you in the console room in a few minutes." She gave his hand a squeeze before walking back to the console room. John stayed in the med bay for a minute longer. He wanted to ask Bad Wolf what happened to make her so sad but he didn't know how to go about it. He had always been curious but this feels like more than curiosity. He feels like he should try to solve her problems. He's a doctor, he helps people. With this in mind he made his way back to the console room. Bad Wolf smiled as he walked in. "We're here." She said. He smiled back at her before walking out of the TARDIS. They landed close to a busy street with people crowding it as they walked. Bad Wolf walked beside him.

"It's strange, you know. They all are living, not thinking that someday the world is going to end. They're just living day to day." John said. Bad Wolf nodded in agreement. John turned towards her. "Why was Jabe sorry when she found out who you were?" John asked quietly. When Bad Wolf hesitated he was afraid he had overstepped his boundaries.

"I'm a Time Lady." Bad Wolf answered. Her eyes had a faraway look. "The last Time Lady." She whispered. "My people, they are all gone." John grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry." He said. "What happened?"

"There was a war and we lost." Her voice was hardened.

"A war with who?" She didn't answer. "What happened to the rest of your people?"

"They're dead, all of them. I'm alone." She admitted.

"You have me." He said on impulse. He really didn't mean to say that but he was glad he did when she smiled at him.

"So do you want to go home?" She asked. He could hear the fear in her voice. He really didn't want to leave her. Something about her made him want to stay.

"I think that I want chips." He answered. She laughed.

"Let's get chips then." She smiled warmly. They walked hand in hand towards the nearest chip shop. John knew everything was going to be okay because Bad Wolf wasn't alone anymore, she had him. He looked to her and smiled. Things would be fine because she had her hand to hold.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Bad Wolf is like Nine but she's still Rose so that's why things are different. I'm trying to keep her more like Rose than Nine though. Oh, after a lot of time spent contemplating each of the regenerations of Bad Wolf, I came up with a list.**

**Regenerations of Bad Wolf:**

**One: Lisa Edelstein**

**Two: Milla Jovovich**

**Three: Monika Schnarre**

**Four: Helena Bonham Carter**

**Five: Hayden Panettiere**

**Six: Annalyne Mccord**

**Seven: Kanga Ranaut**

**Eight: Sasha Barrese**

**Nine: Bridget Regan - Current regeneration**

**Ten: Billie Piper (obviously)**

**So those are the regenerations of Bad Wolf. I have picked somebody for Eleven but I'm not going to put her down yet. Also, the Time War happened differently from the Doctor so there isn't a war regeneration. I hope you enjoy my picks. The next update will start the story 'The New Roman Empire'. I hope to see you next time. Thanks for reading!**


	4. The New Roman Empire Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm apologizing so much because I haven't updated in SO long. Honestly it's going to be bumpy on updates for the next couple of months. I'm doing another international move so just bear with me on this. I'm going to be trying as best I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After they had come back from their chips, John had went straight to his room. He almost immediately fell asleep. He'd been asleep for at least nine hours before he got out of bed. He showered and redressed before getting himself something to eat. He was slightly disappointed that he didn't see Bad Wolf in there. He quickly finished his meal before heading towards the console room. Bad Wolf was muttering something to the TARDIS while hitting a few switches. Her face brightened when she saw him.

"Good, you're up!" She smiled.

"Yeah." He said. He looked around the console room. "So where to now?" He asked. Her smile got a little wider.

"I was thinking we could try the New Roman Empire since the whole end of the world thing didn't work out." He laughed a little.

"Sounds good." Bad Wolf started running around the console hitting a variety of buttons.

"You're going to need to change for this one." She advised.

"Change?" He asked. She nodded.

"They like to make it look like the old Roman Empire." She explained.

"Ok, so I need to wear what exactly?" Bad Wolf pointed to a nearby door.

"It seems the TARDIS is being helpful. Just go in there and pick out something under 'Roman'." John nodded and made his way to the door. Inside the room there were rows upon rows of clothing. A twisted staircase was the only way to get to each of the different floors. As he walked past the first row he noted they were in alphabetical order. He followed the rows until he found 'Roman'. He picked up a white tunic and smiled before quickly dressing into it. He reemerged into the console room a few minutes later.

"Why don't you have to dress up?" John asked Bad Wolf who was still in her black jeans and leather jacket. She shrugged.

"When you start doing the piloting, you won't have to either." She winks then gestures to the doors. "It's all yours." He gives her a wide grin and makes his way towards the doors. He swings them both open. In front of him is a courtyard filled with various wooden stands and a large statue in the middle.

"Doesn't look like the future." John commented.

"Yeah, they tried looking like the past." Bad Wolf says. "The strange things you little apes do." She muttered as she shook her head.

"Oi! This 'strange ape' has saved your life if I do recall correctly." She doesn't reply as she continues walking. He can't help the smug grin that takes over his face leaving her with no reply. "So where are we going to?"

"I'm taking you through all of time and space and you expect me to pick a specific place." She scoffed in mock offense. John laughed at her.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a better tour guide." He said. She stopped walking and face him.

"Tour guide?" She asked. John nodded. "I'm going to drop you off at the nearest asteroid." She stated before walking again. John jogged to catch up to her. She had a wide smile on her face. She lifted her arm and pointed to a large building in front of them. "Now that, that's where we're going." John stared in awe at the large marble building. There was a giant white arch in front of the door.

"What is it?" John asked in awe.

"It's a temple." She said.

"Okay, so why are we going to a temple?" He asked. Bad Wolf shrugged.

"To learn the culture." She suggested. John nodded his agreement. The two walked into the large temple. There were a few statues with descriptions of them.

"Wow." John breathed. Bad Wolf smiled at his expression. He slowly walked towards the middle statue. It depicted a woman holding a staff in one hand and bird in the other. John lifted a hand and touched it. He looked back to Bad Wolf and smiled which she returned eagerly. His gaze returned to the statue. It looked so realistic. John lifted another hand to poke the bird in the statue's hand. The bird slipped off of her hand and shattered on the floor. John's eyes widened and he turned to Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf had a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. John's eyes moved to the soldiers standing behind Bad Wolf who was now pointing an accusing finger at John. Bad Wolf's eyes turned towards the guards. She slowly backed up until she was next to John.

"I think we're going to have to run." She spoke quietly. John nodded in agreement and slipped his hand into Bad Wolf's unconsciously. They slowly started to back up towards the exit.

"Halt!" The first guard yelled. He pulled out his sword and started running towards John and Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf pulled on John's hand and turned them around into a full sprint. "Seize them!" The guard shouted. John and Bad Wolf ran out into the crowded streets. Several more guards had joined in on the hunt. As they continued to run, Bad Wolf saw an alley. She pushed John into it. He opened his mouth to protest but she covered it with her hand.

"Hush, just give it a minute. As soon as we're out of this alley, back to the TARDIS." She whispered. John nodded mutely. They watched in silence as a few guards ran past the alley without a second glance. Bad Wolf waited several minutes before deeming it safe enough to make a run for the TARDIS. "Stay close behind me." She whispered. She stood from her crouching position and crept forward. John followed closely behind her. He turned his head back to where they were. A single guard was now looking at them. John opened his mouth to tell Bad Wolf but a blow to the back of his head silenced him. Bad Wolf tugged on John's hand to get him to move. When he didn't respond she turned. She saw a flash of brown before a searing pain surged in her head. Her vision blurred until she could only see the outlines of several figures moving around her. One crouched closer and she felt the pain in her head again. After another second her vision was gone entirely.

* * *

"Ugh." John grunted. He blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the light but there wasn't any. He tried to reach around him frantically but only grasped dirt.

"Will you stop thrashing around?" Bad Wolf called from a short distance. John smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I can't see anything." He announced.

"Human eyes." Bad Wolf scoffed. John frowned.

"Well sorry Miss I'm-Superior-To-Everyone." John said. Bad Wolf rolled her eyes even though John couldn't see. John pulled himself up and rubbed his sore head. "Where are we?"

"I'm assuming prison." Bad Wolf answered nonchalantly.

"Prison?" John squeaked.

"Mhm." Bad Wolf commented absently.

"Not prison." A new, male voice spoke shyly.

"We're not in prison?" John asked.

"Well not for long." He answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John questioned him.

"At dawn we're going to be taken up for a show."

"A show?" John mumbled. He heard a groan from the direction of Bad Wolf. "What now?" He asked her.

"We're in the New Roman Empire." She answered.

"Yeah, so?" John didn't understand. She sighed.

"It's just like the first Roman Empire." She replied.

"And?" John stared in her direction blankly.

"The Coliseum." She said flatly. It clicked in John's mind. They used to take prisoners to the Coliseum to be executed.

"You don't think we're going to be..." John trailed off.

"No." Bad Wolf stated firmly. "They're going to make a show of it."

"Meaning?" John questioned.

"We're going to be animal food." She said. John put his head in his hands.

"You deserve the tour guide of the year award." John muttered.

"Oh don't blame me, you're the one who had to break the dumb statue." She said indignantly.

"Great, I'm going to die for a statue!" John threw his hands in the air.

"You're not going to die." Bad Wolf responded firmly.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked. He felt her hand on his.

"Because animals love me!" She exclaimed. John didn't need to see to know she was looking at him with a manic grin on her face.

"We're going to die." The man spoke glumly.

"Trust me, we're going to live." Bad Wolf spoke with such confidence, it was impossible not to believe her. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Avitus." He responded after a moment of silence.

"Well, Avitus, we're going to get out of here, just you watch!" John let a proud smile cross his face at her words. Amazing indeed.

"You three ready?" A loud voice boomed into their cell. A small glow grew brighter with each footstep that neared. Soon a fully armed soldier was standing outside their cell with a lantern lighting the age marks on his face. A younger soldier beside him was unlocking the cage. "You got lucky, the lions tend to end it quicker than some of the animals we bring in." He remarked. "Although I'm sure you'll put on a good enough show." They shoved Avitus, Bad Wolf, and John forward and followed close behind. Bad Wolf slipped a hand into John's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked toward her and saw pure determination in her eyes. He knew that they were going to be just fine. The soldiers stopped them just outside the gate as they heard a voice yelling over the noise of the crowd. They were talking about the lions and the prey.

"We're going to die." Avitus whispered heartbroken. Bad Wolf shook her head and turned to look at him.

"We are going to be absolutely fine." She said. He looked into her eyes for a moment before his features hardened.

"You're right. We are going to make it out or die trying." He said firmly. Bad Wolf smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, the things I love about humans." She spoke excitedly. John shook his head with a smile on his face.

"You love everything about us, just admit it." He teased. She frowned at him.

"Oh come on," she scoffed, "You guys aren't that great."

"We're your favorite and you know it." He exclaimed. Bad Wolf rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do you speak of humans as if you are not?" Avitus questioned.

"If you live, I'll tell you." Bad Wolf grinned. Avitus seemed to accept the answer as he nodded his head. The guards shoved the three forward.

"Remember to wave to the crowd." The biggest soldier called to them as they walked into the ring. Bad Wolf grinned widely and waved to everyone in the crowd.

"He wasn't being serious." John whispered to her.

"Oh I know." Bad Wolf stopped waving and looked to John. "All part of the plan." She said as John saw a glint of silver in his vision. He looked down at the sonic screwdriver in her hands. John looked up at her with wide eyes. He was met with a glint in her eyes and a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Sometimes she could be so brilliant.

"We are pleased to welcome Emperor Decimus!" A man in the crowd announced loudly. The cheers in the audience increased to near deafening levels. Bad Wolf was staring up at where the emperor sat. This wasn't right. She turned to John.

"That isn't right." She said quietly and then spoke louder. "No, he was supposed to be assassinated over a year ago." John's brow furrowed.

"Then why is he here?" John asked. Bad Wolf looked up towards the emperor again.

"I don't know." She said softly.

"Trouble?" John asked. Bad Wolf smiled with her tongue between her teeth.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed.

"Bring out the lions!" Emperor Decimus shouted. One large set of wooden doors opened up to allow three large lions into the pit with them. John swallowed loudly.

"You got a plan?" John asked in a high voice.

"Honestly?" Bad Wolf asked. "No." She answered. "But when do I ever?" She asked cheerfully. John looked towards her. _Great, we're doomed._

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? This was the first part of 'The New Roman Empire'. It might be 2-3 parts depending on how long I make each chapter. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


End file.
